1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device for realizing narrow border or borderless design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional display device such as a liquid crystal display device mainly includes an array substrate, a counter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between these two substrates. The array substrate and the counter substrate are combined by a sealant, and the sealant is used to seal the liquid crystal layer between these two substrates. The array substrate has a display region and a peripheral region disposed outside the display region. A pixel array is disposed in the display region for providing display images, peripheral conductive wires such as gate lines or data lines are disposed in the peripheral region, and driver chips such as gate driver chips or data driver chips are disposed in the peripheral region. Light-shielding patterns such as black matrixes are disposed on a position of the counter substrate corresponding to the peripheral region so as to shield gate driver circuits and the peripheral wires. The sealant is a kind of UV curable material which has to be fully irradiated by UV light for generating adhesive effects. Light cannot penetrate the light-shielding pattern on the counter substrate, and the UV light has to penetrate the peripheral region of the array substrate for curing the sealant. The peripheral conductive wires such as the gate lines and the data lines are metal lines which block light, and a transmittance of the peripheral region in the array substrate has to be high enough, such as higher than 50%, for fully curing the sealant with UV light irradiation. For high transmittance, spacing between the peripheral conductive wires has to become larger or there have to be mesh openings in the peripheral conductive wires, but the area of the peripheral region has to be expanded relatively. Additionally, the traditional gate driver chips are replaced by gate driver on array (GOA) circuits in recent display devices for reducing the cost of the driver chips. In the GOA circuit design, circuits for driving gate electrodes are directly manufactured on the array substrate, and the area of the peripheral region in the array substrate also has to be increased for the GOA circuit design.
Accordingly, the area of the peripheral region in the array substrate has to be increased for the purposes of increasing the spacing between the peripheral conductive wires, having mesh openings in the peripheral conductive wires, or disposing the GOA circuits. However, the increased area of the peripheral region conflicts with the narrow border or borderless design of the display device.